webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ventress112/archive 1/archive 1
I can't combine it and I have to see you do formats to make you as a sysop. Maybe. We just have to see how it goes. Webkinz Mania 01:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ban Sure. Thanks for the warning. Webkinz Mania 20:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Response Sorry for not responding to you. You can fix recipe pages by looking at the ones I made or Cowlover24 did and you can extend pages however you want. Just talk to me in my talk page if you need help. Webkinz Mania 13:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Thanks for telling me. Time will wait. I'll have to see if you use the format, is active most of the time (like I am) and do other things to be a sysop. You also have to be a rollback to see if you can handle it first. Webkinz Mania 22:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I still am but not a lot like last month. You have a great chance to become on soon. Webkinz Mania 21:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Back I was on a cruise but I'm back----Ventress112 likes to talk / 19:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I am getting no time here and it has become boring. Nobody here. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 01:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :well, I'm here wahoo!----Me has a talk page / 01:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) WM Make more navigation boxes. You nail the target. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :i know. I couldn't get anymore uneven things so I just reverted. I fixed it though. You can put it back. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Can you please finish putting navigation boxes to the pages? I am a bit slow. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 20:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I will do all of this eventually, do you think we should maybe have projects like project theme etc.----Me has a talk page / + 20:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 21:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sure to the categorizing or sure to the projects?----Me has a talk page / + 22:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Projects. I have a problem apparently: My computer isn't acting as fast as yesterday and we have to put the new navigation boxes on the pages. I am wondering if you can help me put more on (I well be eating for a few minutes now) so yeah. Congrats also. Please get to more navigation boxes or uploads over the night. It will help. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 22:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Navigation boxes, I will finish the theme ones today, projects I am making now----Me has a talk page / + 22:08, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Good. Um, let's do it week by week. A new project per week. It would be easier than rushing and doing ten at once. Plus, you need some times for navigation boxes. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Re-Naming pages is easy. Pick the page you want to re-name and click "re-name" and re-name it. That easy. *wink* [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ----'Ventress talks ' Like it? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Can I use it?----Me has a talk page / + 23:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 23:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) A bit of remodeling (not enough space in the preferences box) and...--I talk 23:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ----'Ventress yaps ' New Section Old one was full...--'Ventress yaps ' 00:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I am active.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 03:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) School work piled up and I forgot to edit. I will look for articles to add or edit.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 03:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) thank you--'Ventress yaps ' 03:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Nice idea. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 01:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC)